


Full Circle

by kpenguins48



Series: After Peekskill [2]
Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Major Original Character(s), Making Love, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Nipple Play, Old Friends, Oral Sex, Post-Series, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpenguins48/pseuds/kpenguins48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jo have a house guest for longer than expected.<br/>This is the sequel to Thursday Rendezvous.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first full day of their short getaway at the Grand Kimberly Hotel. The eight A.M. sun found a small gap in the closed drapes to peek through and formed shadows on the light grey walls. Jo awoke to the familiar sound of Blair's soft snoring. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of a crystal vase filled with orange roses starting to open.

A tangle of arms and legs resided under the thick pink and lavender duvet. Barely awake, Jo wasn't sure where one set began and the other ended. Once she realized her leg was asleep, she knew whose was whose. She slowly tried to release her leg from underneath Blair's so as not to wake her.

Blair mumbled in a sleep hoarse voice, her eyes still closed. "Jo, you have stubble."

Jo chuckled. "Well good mornin' to you too Princess. Your legs don't exactly feel like a baby's rear end either."

The tomboy expected a snappy comeback but heard more snoring instead. It felt nice being snuggled up against her partner's warm, naked body and she drifted off again, her arm around Blair's waist.

A short while later both women were jolted awake by a loud rattling sound from outside. Jo shot to an upright position.

"What the f---"

"Babe, it's just a jackhammer," Blair broke in.  "They're tearing up the sidewalk out front."

The brunette grumbled in frustration. "At home we have the neighbor hammerin' at six in the mornin' so naturally at this ritzy hotel they bring out the big guns." She thought for a second and a corner of her mouth turned up to form the start of a smile. "I didn't hear it before. Your snorin' musta drowned it out."

Blair huffed and folded her arms.  "A Warner does not snore."

"Well, the one I'm married to does," Jo smirked. She put her arms in front of her face to block the pillow that was being swung in her direction.

"You!" Blair laughed. "You know just how to push my buttons, even first thing in the morning."

The brunette raised her eyebrows and grinned wickedly.  "Seems to me I pushed 'em pretty good last night too."

"Hmmm..." The blonde paused momentarily. "Let me see if I remember how to push yours."

More laughter could be heard from under the covers as Blair pulled them up over their heads.

The day was getting off to a good start.

 

Later on, Jo had just gotten out of the shower and came into the bedroom wrapped in a thick bath towel when she saw Blair hang up her phone.

"Crap," Blair said with disgust.

"What's wrong honey?" Jo asked as she toweled her hair dry.

"I have to go into the office today. I shouldn't be all day but I'm still pissed. There's a problem with the Brennan project once again and as usual my very well paid assistant can't handle it."

"Don't worry about it," Jo told her. "I'll find somethin' to do."

Blair took off her red silk robe and stepped behind the glass doors of the black marble shower. "You don't mind? I feel guilty."

"Nah, it's okay. I like this place. Even our townhouse doesn't have two fireplaces like this suite does. I can put my feet up and take a nap if I want, I can go downstairs and play pool or order room service and pig out. I'll be fine. In fact Blair, this hotel is so nice I think you should buy it," Jo winked.

"Good lord," the blonde snorted. "Are you kidding?"

"Yes Princess, I'm kidding," the tomboy laughed.  "I'm gonna order up some breakfast. What do ya want?"

"Nothing thanks. I'll just grab some coffee when I get downstairs. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can be back here."

"Okay babe," Jo said as she slipped on her worn denims. "Call me when you're gettin' ready to leave the office."

"You got it."

 

Jo had a pleasant day of napping, sitting by the massive indoor pool and indulging in gourmet chocolate. She was glad she had taken a few vacation days to just relax.

Blair called to say she was just cleaning up some odds and ends and would meet Jo downstairs in the bar. They would play a couple games of pool and have an early dinner. The tomboy was looking forward to playing on one of the mahogany tables she fell in love with the night before and made her way downstairs.

In the dim light of the bar, Jo saw faces different than the evening before but the crowd was still mostly business people drinking martinis and throwing figures around. As she sat at the marble counter drinking a black and tan, she caught a glimpse of a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and glared at the portly figure walking toward her. It was Jimmy, one of her most vivid memories from the previous night's visit to the bar, sans spray on hair. His grey suit was neatly pressed and this time his blue striped tie was minus stains. It was a great improvement, but Jo was still agitated by his presence. Jimmy saw the look on her face and quickly held up his hand in surrender.

"I come in peace."

Jo scowled in classic Polniaczek fashion. "What do ya want Jimmy?"

"I see you remember me." He smiled tentatively.

"How could I not?" Jo sneered. "You startled my wife, gave me heartburn, and generally made a jack ass outta yourself. What's to forget?"

"I'm sorry about that."

Jo thought he seemed sincere as he continued to speak.

"I've been going through some personal stuff and was feeling sorry for myself. My buddies told me about the things I did and most of it I don't even remember." He held up his glass and smiled.  "Just to be safe, I'm drinking root beer tonight."

"Root beer?" Jo smiled and reflected back to simpler times. "God, I haven't had that since I was twelve. My dad used to take me for a root beer float after I finished my Saturday chores."

"Well if you want a good root beer float these days you have to go to Sposato's on Heinzer Street," Jimmy suggested. "They use that old fashioned root beer. It's the best."

"I'll have to remember that." Jo extended her hand. "I'm Jo Polniaczek."

"Jimmy Cassieri. Good to meet you."

Jimmy shook Jo's hand enthusiastically as he realized she could've just as easily punched his face in.

"So Jim, do ya shoot pool?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Wanna take me on?"

"You got it Jo."

Some of the sadness left Jimmy's eyes and Jo noticed he seemed lonely. She looked in the immediate vicinity and made a frustrated face.

"Crap. I forgot my cue stick."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "You have a custom stick?"

"Yeah. Blair, my wife got it for me a couple years ago. She calls me her favorite pool shark," Jo snickered. "Speakin' of Blair, I wonder where she is. She's habitually late."

Just then Blair came breezing through the door, turning the usual heads. Smartly dressed in a black Armani suit with her normal air of confidence, she caught the attention of a bearded gentleman who looked up from his cocktail and flashed a smile at her. Jo's warning glare from across the room quickly changed his demeanor. He looked away and feigned interest in the boxing match on the flat screen above the bar.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. The traffic is awful today," Blair explained. She saw Jimmy standing there and stopped in her tracks to give Jo a bewildered 'what the fuck' look.

"Hi honey." Jo greeted her partner with a quick kiss and put her arm around her waist. "Blair, this is Jimmy. Jimmy, this is my wife, Blair." Jo grinned with pride.

"Yes, I remember." Blair sighed and didn't hide her annoyance.  Then she recalled when she was a little girl, her mother told her to always be a well-mannered lady no matter what. She extended her hand in courtesy. "Hello. I'm Blair Warner."

Jimmy shook her hand briskly. "Jimmy Cassieri here."

Blair continued looking at Jo with questions in her eyes, showing her obvious displeasure.

"Ms. Warner, I'm glad to see you here as I need to apologize for last night. I made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry." Jimmy took a sip from his glass and smiled. "Tonight I'm drinking the real hard stuff. Root beer."

Blair cracked a smile. "Well Jimmy, if you're ever looking for a root beer float you must go to Sposato's on Heinzer Street. They make the best ones around. By the way, you can call me Blair."

Jo was puzzled at the sudden revelation over root beer floats. "Babe, he just finished tellin' me that and I never even heard of the place. And what's this with root beer floats? I don't think I've ever seen ya have one."

Blair glanced over at Jimmy, then back at Jo and smiled with a look of mischief on her face. "Maybe you need to get out more.  I can't speak for Jimmy but I know you're not as worldly as I am," she teased.

"Blair," Jo smirked. "We're talkin' about ice cream here. Not the French Riviera."

Jimmy watched them going back and forth, chuckling at their banter.

Blair raised her head smugly. "Blair Warner has many facets."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

"Well!" The blonde huffed and folded her arms, reminiscent of Jack Benny.

"Blair?" Jo smiled warmly.

"Yes Jo?"

"I love you."

Blair took her partner's hand and tightly squeezed it. "I love you too Joey."

Jo raised a cue stick. "Hon, I was just about to kick Jim's butt at pool. Care to watch?"

"Oh I wouldn't miss it, especially when you bend over to take a shot."  Blair had that special glint in her eyes and the tomboy blushed in embarrassment.

Although total opposites, Jimmy found the couple to be very genuine with one another. Jo, with her slightly gruff exterior and Blair with her woman of the world attitude seemed perfectly matched.

The cracking sound of Jo taking her first shot jolted Jimmy out of his thoughts and he knew the game would be over pretty much before it started. The determined Bronx native was on a roll.  In a short while Jo had cleared the table and Jimmy bowed his head in defeat.

Blair grabbed a cue stick enthusiastically. "I play the winner."

"Sheesh!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I usually have a drink after I get my ass beaten so badly."

"I'll have a drink for you Jimmy," Blair offered.

"Do you like Southern Comfort?"

"I can like it for you tonight," Blair quipped.

"Princess, watch it with that stuff. It sneaks up on ya," Jo cautioned.  "Remember last time?"

The heiress waved her arm dismissively. "Oh, nonsense."

"Have it your way hon, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

 _Oh boy._ The tomboy said to herself. _This is gonna be interesting._

 

Back at their suite, Blair had a close up and personal view of Jo's left shoe.  It was a black New Balance walking shoe with a scuff on the toe. Focusing on it seemed to help stop the room from spinning as she lay in a nauseous lump on the bathroom floor. She heard voices fading in and out.

"Jimmy, thanks for your help. I woulda had a hard time gettin' Blair up here by myself."

"No problem Jo. Southern Comfort can catch up with you." Jimmy pointed to himself. "I would know."

Jo saw him out into the pristine white hallway, which was accentuated with fresh flowers. "Thanks again Jim. I'll see you around."

"Bye Blair," Jimmy called out to the heiress.  "Hope you feel better."

"Uggghhh," Blair groaned.

Jo walked back into the bathroom where her partner still laid in a groaning heap on the cool ceramic tile and got down on one knee beside her. "Can I help ya up?"

"Uggghhh," Blair moaned.  "Don't touch me. I think I'm going to be sick."

"C'mon, up we go."

Jo helped her to her feet and they walked into the bedroom where she collapsed on the bed.

"Blair, can I do somethin' for ya?"

Silence.

"Princess?"

The blonde was out cold.

Jo shook her head. "Warner, ya never listen to me. Ya always hafta have it your way." She smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead.

The tomboy got her spouse undressed and pulled the comforter over her. She changed into a t-shirt and sweats as she heard Blair's familiar soft snoring once again. Wanting to keep a watchful eye on her princess during the night, Jo stretched out on the chaise lounge across from the bed.

"G'night Princess," Jo said softly. "You're gonna have one helluva headache tomorrow."

 

 

Blair slept through the night and woke up to find Jo in the chaise lounge.

"Jo?" Blair tapped her wife on the shoulder. "Jo?"

Jo jumped awake. "What? What? What's the matter? You okay?"

"Why are you in the chair?"

Jo's eyes were little slits as she could hardly keep them open.

"What time is it?" Jo rubbed her eyes.

"It's seven o'clock," Blair replied.

"Oh man, I just fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago," the brunette answered with a yawn.

"You were in the chair all night? Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are ya?"

"Aside of the fact that my head will fall off any minute now, I'm fine. You didn't have to stay sitting up all night."

"I think I may have dozed off here and there." Jo yawned once more.

"Jo, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine. Why don't you crawl into bed and take a nap for a little while? I have to check my e-mail."

"Aren't you joinin' me?" Jo asked with a sleepy pout as she climbed into the king sized canopy bed.

"Yes. I'll be right beside you. Always Jo."

The Bronx native's sleepy pout turned into a toothy grin.

Blair got into bed and sat with her laptop. "It's amazing to me how modern society ever functioned without Wi-Fi."

Jo rested her head on her partner's shoulder and yawned again while Blair thought back to a lifetime ago and laughed softly.

"Jo, do you remember Mr. Kotowski's typing class our junior year at Eastland? What a jerk he was. Didn't you try to knock the toupee off his head once?"

The brunette didn't respond to the question as she had dozed off on Blair's shoulder with a peaceful smile on her face.

"I love you too Joey," Blair whispered as she kissed the top of her head.

Blair dozed off again for a couple of hours and when she awoke Jo was still asleep on her shoulder. She was sleeping so soundly she didn't even stir when Blair got out from underneath her and gently laid her head on a pillow.

"You nut. You shouldn't have stayed in the chaise lounge all night but I love you for it," the heiress said quietly.

Blair heard Jo on the phone when she stepped out of the shower. She threw on khakis and a light sweater. Jo had opened the blinds and the bright morning sun was cheery and lit up the room. However, the brightness also magnified the pain in Blair's head from the previous evening's Southern Comfort. She put her hand over her eyes and groaned.

"Southern Comfort? Shit. More like southern torture."

"I have the aspirin over here for you Princess," Jo said, lightly shaking the bottle.

"Thanks honey," Blair said after swallowing two. "Who was that on the phone?"

"That was Edna."

Blair's face lit up. "Oh, how is she?"

"She's doin' okay. You know ol' Edna.  Though after all those years of callin' her Mrs. G. or Mrs. Garrett it's just so weird callin' her by her first name."

"Yes I know," Blair agreed.

"She wants to stop over tomorrow. We're not doin' anything, right?"

"No," the blonde replied, "unless we decide to get started on cleaning the basement that you were supposed to clean six months ago."

"C'mon, not the basement again," Jo whined.

"I don't understand why we can't just get somebody in to do it," Blair complained.

'"Cause I don't want anyone touchin' my stuff. That's why."

Blair sighed. "Like your old motocross magazines you haven't looked at for twenty years? And let's not forget your autographed photo of George Clooney."

"That's right Princess. They're probably in the same box as all your teen magazines with Kristy McNichol on the cover. Don't think I didn't see ya lookin' at her and droolin' all those years ago," Jo smirked.

"Okay. Okay," Blair said in defeat. "I looked, but I never drooled."

"Bullshit," Jo challenged, with folded arms and a knowing smile.

"Umm...okay, a few times," the heiress confessed.

Jo rolled her eyes.

"Well..." Blair added, "she was so hot in 'Little Darlings.'"

"Then I guess we better pick up some paper towels on the way home just in case, ya pervert," Jo snickered.

Blair's tone changed to serious as she reached out to touch Jo's hand.

"Jo, I'm sorry I ruined your evening. Thanks for not saying 'I told you so."'

"No sweat Blair." Jo smiled tenderly. "I love watchin' ya sleep. Plus I'm used to your snorin'," she teased.

The blonde frowned. "I do not snore," she said emphatically.

Jo sighed. "Okay fine. You don't snore."

"Thank you. We finally agreed on something," Blair said as she walked into the other room.

"Oh yes ya do," Jo muttered under her breath.

Blair yelled from the other room. "I heard that!"


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day had been uneventful after they checked out of the hotel. The next morning found them sitting in their gourmet kitchen finishing brunch.

"What time is Edna coming today?" Blair asked.

Jo looked up from her crossword puzzle. "She said she'd be here at five. I figured we can throw somethin' on the barbecue."

"How about we start going through that stuff in the basement? We have time."

The tomboy got up from the table. "Okay fine. I don't wanna hear ya start bitchin' about it again." She stood grinning and waiting for her wife's reaction. Blair didn't say anything but instead gave Jo a playful slap on the behind.

"Hey," Jo exclaimed. "Don't be touchin' the goods."

Blair laughed. "My wife, my goods."

  
As far as basements go, theirs was pretty average. It was slightly damp and dusty with old furniture, childhood toys and the typical family heirlooms. Right away Jo had to rescue her partner from a 'crawly thing' as Blair called it, which made Jo laugh and Blair pout. In the finished part Jo had set up a little nook for herself with a refrigerator, a foosball table, and a giant flat screen television, a must to properly view all the Yankees games. Blair had her own nook where she kept her easel, pastels, and other art supplies.

"I'm glad we finally got down here to straighten up this stuff," Blair announced.

"Yippee," responded Jo with her trademark sarcasm.

There were more boxes down there than either one of them had remembered. Jo did all the lifting and Blair did all the directing. In addition to the lifting, Jo also did all of the cussing.

"It's kind of warm down here," Blair said as she gingerly blotted slight perspiration off her brow.

"Yeah, just a little," a sweaty Jo grumbled from behind a stack of boxes, grunting and cussing under her breath as she lifted them.

"Owww! Shit!" The tomboy winced and clutched her behind. "What the hell is this pitchfork doin' here?"

"Oh...umm...I guess I laid it down and forgot to move it," Blair answered sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Warner, I oughtta--"

"You ought to what, Grease Monkey?" Blair smirked with her hands on her hips.

"I oughtta--mmmph--"

Jo couldn't finish her sentence since her partner put her arms around her neck and engaged her in a passionate lip lock with the brunette breaking the kiss to get a breath. "Wow. What was that for?"

"You're sexy when you're all sweaty and annoyed," Blair purred. "Is your ass okay?" She reached around and caressed Jo's behind. "Oh," she grinned at the feeling of the toned muscles under her hand. "It's more than okay."

Jo laughed. "Blair you're crazy."

"Still," Blair continued seductively, "I should check for bruising."

The blonde began easing down Jo's tattered jeans .

"Blair, what are you doin'? We're in the basement."

"Yes dear, we are. That's exactly why I want you to grab that blanket over there so we can spread it over this dusty floor. I'm not ruining this outfit."

"But Edna will be here soon," Jo protested.

"I'll have no more arguments from you," Blair asserted.

Jo realized early on if Blair wanted something she got it, no matter what it was. She lay on the blanket and Blair followed to resume pulling down her jeans. They kissed with hunger and the heiress pushed down her wife's red boy shorts, then began moving south.

"Baby I'm all sweaty," Jo argued.

"I love the way you sweat," Blair murmured as her eager tongue met her partner's quivering nether lips.

"Ohhhh god," the tomboy gulped. The feeling of Blair's mouth on her womanhood chased away thoughts of everything else. Gone were the boxes, the dust, and the magazines. All that was left was Blair and the way she was making her feel.

Blair took her time to relish the taste of her wife, slightly salty but sweet in a way that was uniquely Jo. Her musky scent was getting more intense and was strong in the blonde's nostrils. Jo clutched at the old blanket on which she lay and it was getting harder for her to stay still.

"Oh baby...you always know just...just what I need," Jo gasped and began moving her hips to match the steady rhythm of Blair's expert tongue.

Blair used her thumbs to part her wife's slick nether lips and concentrate her efforts on the hard knob that pulsed between them. The brunette began thrashing her head from side to side and whimpering. The hot mouth that sucked her throbbing nub felt like an incendiary device and Jo was about to yield to its power and explode.

"Blair...oh god...Blair!" The tomboy roared in ecstasy. Her climax robbed her of her will and consumed her body until she was still once again.

They looked into one another's eyes until Jo got her breath back.

"Remind me what we were arguin' about."

Blair kissed her softly. "I have no idea."

The abrupt chime of the doorbell startled them. "Edna!" They spoke in unison.

The content look in Blair's eyes changed to a look of panic as she looked at her watch. "It's four o'clock. You said she'd be here at five."

At this exact moment Jo wasn't even ready to form a coherent thought. "That's what I thought she said."

They both jumped up and Jo struggled to pull up her pants as Blair sprang up the basement steps. As she ran to answer the door she heard her other half utilizing various profanities.

"Sonofabitch. Damn zipper! What the hell?"

Blair swung the front door open with just enough force to slightly startle the visitor on the doorstep.

"Edna. Hi! Come in."

"Blair, how are you?"

The older woman opened her arms for a hug but wound up feeling puzzled instead.

"Can you excuse me for a minute? I have to wash my face...I mean my hands...uh...I'll be right back." The younger woman took off down the hallway.

While Edna stood in the foyer in her jacket looking confused, Jo came bounding up the stairs still trying to zip her pants. She entered the foyer to see her old friend waiting there.

"Hey Mrs. G.-- I mean Edna. Great to see ya."

The spry octogenarian noticed Jo seemed frazzled and her hair was tousled.

"Did I come at a bad time? It _was_ four o'clock, wasn't it?"

The tomboy quickly thought back to their conversation. _Shit._ She said to herself _. It was four o'clock._

"Oh yeah, yeah. Four o'clock." She chuckled nervously and called down the hallway. "Blair?"

Blair was coming up the hall.

"I'm sorry. Will you excuse me for a minute?"

As they passed each other in the hall, Jo whispered to her wife. "My freakin' zipper broke. I'll be back."

The ex-debutante greeted her friend again, this time with a warm embrace.

"Edna, I'm so glad you're here. Come in and sit down."

As Edna followed her former charge into the living room she thought to herself. _They're still fucking like bunnies. Good for them._

Upon entering the living room, Edna gave an audible gasp as she found it breathtaking. Despite being more formal than their den, it was still warm and inviting. It was a large room, and the maroon walls served as a great contrast to the white leather furniture. The marble fireplace and its mantel were also white, and a patterned area rug on the dark hardwood floor brought everything together. Above the fireplace was a painting Blair had done of the New York City skyline, prior to the heartbreak of the twin towers. Blair considered it one of her weaker works but they kept it there as a remembrance.

"Blair, what a lovely room," Edna remarked. "This is the first I've seen it since you redecorated."

"Thanks. We're really pleased with how it came out. I came up with the color scheme and Jo painted. I wanted to hire painters but as usual she insisted on doing it, convinced someone else would mess it up. You know Jo."

"Oh yes," the older woman confirmed. "Our Jo was always very resourceful and very determined."

Blair laughed. "You mean stubborn."

Jo came in with wine and a tray of assorted cheeses. "Hey Warner," Jo smiled. "What are you sayin' about me in here?"

"Nothing I don't tell you at least once a week sweetheart."

"Oh, that I have a hot ass?" Jo grinned.

Edna shook her head and just smiled.

Blair blushed just a little. "Honey, what am I going to do with you?"  
Jo started to answer and Blair raised her hand. "No. Don't answer that."

They each took a seat and Jo poured the wine, handing their longtime mentor a glass. "It's great to see ya Edna. What brings ya to this side of the tracks?"

"I came in last night to visit my nephew and I couldn't leave without seeing my girls."

"Are you staying?" Blair asked. "We'd love for you to spend the night."

"Are you sure you want this old lady around? I don't want to get in your way."

"That's crazy Edna. We love you. You're family," Jo answered.

"Of course I'll stay."

Edna smiled at the sight of the couple holding hands while they sat on the sofa and thought back to when they were teenagers and all the arguments she had to referee. She then thought how wonderful it was that they'd built a life together.

"Edna, you look deep in thought and you're smiling. Care to share?" Jo asked.

"I was just thinking how sweet you are together and how when you first met you could've choked each other to death."

Blair turned to Jo and grinned. "I could've choked you more."

"Oh I don't know about that, Princess. All it would've taken is one phone call, two cement blocks and a chain."

The older woman's eyes widened in horror. "Jo!"

Blair lightly punched Jo in the arm. "Just like old times, right Edna?"

"Then again," Edna added, "you two were always so passionate when you incessantly argued I sometimes wondered if there was something deeper under the surface that neither of you were even aware of at the time. At any rate, I always knew you cared for each other deeply and I'm glad you realized how much."

"Well Edna, I'd have to love Blair to put up with her hair spray fumes permeating my lungs every mornin'."

Blair sighed. "Jo, do you have to start in with the hair spray again? I switched from an aerosol to a pump just for you."

Jo loved to egg Blair on. "I still have to breathe it in sweetheart," she smirked.

"And how many times have I asked you not to leave your boots right in the doorway when you take them off? I'm constantly tripping over them," the blonde countered.

"If you weren't so obsessed with the new beige carpeting, I wouldn't have to take 'em off at all," the brunette answered, her voice raised slightly.

Edna's voice was shrill as she threw her hands in the air. "Girls, girls, GIRLS!"

"It's okay Edna," Blair assured her. "This is like foreplay for us."

Jo gave her partner a look of mischief. "We can finish this later Warner. I've got plans for you."

Edna's face turned red and she put her hands over her ears. "Ladies, that's a little too much information for me at this stage of my life."

Jo couldn't resist pushing it a little further and turned to Blair. "Do we have any earplugs? Our guest might need 'em later."

"Jo!" Blair put her hand in front of her face and shook her head. It was now her turn to blush.

"What?" Jo asked innocently. "I was just thinkin' about our neighbor that hammers early in the mornin'. He can get pretty noisy with that thing. Does he have a wood shop in there or what? I swear I heard him with a hand saw yesterday."

Blair figured it was time to change the subject. "So Mrs. Garrett...I mean Edna, did you see the garden out front?"

"Yes I did. I actually admired it for a few minutes before I rang your bell. The mix of annuals and perennials is perfect. You have a great landscaper."

Blair looked at her partner and smiled. "Jo's the landscaper."

Edna had a look of surprise about her. "You Jo? I'm impressed. It really looks great. I remember the day we met when you parked your motorcycle in my flower bed because you thought they were weeds." She looked at the two women before her with great love as she thought of them as her own daughters. They both turned out so well and she was filled with pride knowing she had maybe just a little bit to do with it.

The tomboy displayed a shy grin. "Thanks. I don't run them over with my Harley anymore. I grow them instead."

"She likes when I send her roses too," Blair added, watching her wife sink down into the couch slightly with continued embarrassment.

"Why Jo, you've mellowed," Edna clucked.

"No I haven't," the tomboy grumbled.

Blair had a satisfied smile on her face. "Yes you have Grease Monkey. You just don't like anyone to know."

Jo groaned and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Maybe a little. But don't let it get around. I have an image to uphold," she winked.

 

It was late and Edna had already retired for the evening after a great time of wine, laughter and reminiscing. Jo sat up in bed waiting for Blair to finish showering. She looked around the room and smiled since she never in a million years thought she'd ever have a bedroom that looked like a Laura Ashley showroom. Blair had picked everything out, and with her everything had to be just so. The floral drapery and comforter matched the mauve carpeting perfectly. There were tea lights flickering around the room in a shade of mauve as well. They burned with the sweet scent of freesia.

Jo heard the water turn off and a few minutes later Blair came into the room still drying off her hair. She was wearing a camisole with tap shorts in periwinkle silk trimmed in lace.

The brunette's eyes lit up. "Hey, nice outfit. It's very sexy."

"Thanks babe." Blair was visibly pleased with herself. She'd taken a lot of time picking out the set and was glad Jo liked it. She slipped into bed beside her life partner. "Hey, I missed out on my turn in our little basement tryst earlier."

"Yeah, I know. If Edna hadn't stopped to admire our garden, she woulda caught me mid-orgasm," Jo quipped.

"Soooo, are we going to remedy that?" Blair's glossy chestnut eyes danced the way they always did when she wanted to make love.

"What the heck possessed ya to put Edna right in the next room?"

"I thought it would be a good idea in case she needed us. Some brilliant idea I had." Blair sighed as she was frustrated. And horny. "I can't believe this. I'm an adult, I'm in my own house and I feel like I'm seventeen again."

"Me too. And we weren't even sleepin' together at that age...not that I hadn't thought about it," Jo grinned.

Blair began giggling. "Oh honey, you don't know the half of it."

Jo felt a giggle coming on as well. "Don't start in Blair. If Edna thinks we're havin' a pajama party in here she'll want to join us."

"Ooooh kinky," Blair cracked, burying her face in a pillow to stifle her laughter.

Jo bust out laughing and buried her face in Blair's shoulder, coughing and clutching her stomach. They both had tears running down their cheeks when they finally collected themselves.

"Wow. I think we needed that laugh," Blair said as she wiped the tears from her face. "It was a great day but kind of a tense one too."

Jo nodded in agreement and thought how lovely Blair was whenever she laughed or cracked a joke. Blair's blonde locks were still slightly wet from the shower and Jo detected the light scent of shampoo. Her partner's clean wet hair had always been a turn on for Jo, and her eyes darkened with desire.

"I was thinking," Blair lightly brushed a finger across Jo's chin and lips, "more along the lines of an intimate party for two."

"Oh really? Sounds interesting." Jo moved forward and licked her lips to moisten them. "Am I invited?"

Blair uttered a mischievous little laugh. "For you, it's a standing invitation."

"I accept," Jo said. She pressed her mouth to Blair's in a tender kiss.

"Very nice so far." The heiress smiled with a slight touch of evil. "What else did you bring to the party?"

The tomboy grasped the back of Blair's neck to bring her in closer. This kiss was more aggressive as her tongue pressed between Blair's lips waiting for entrance. The blonde's mouth opened to invite it inside and she moaned as it triggered the unspent passion from earlier.

They lay facing one another and Jo brought her leg up over Blair's to bring their bodies closer together. Blair's hand slid underneath her partner's old hockey jersey, teasingly running her fingernails up and down the warm, soft skin of her back. It was the touch Jo had been waiting for all day and she sighed in pleasure. Her eyes fluttered shut as Blair nibbled on her chin and peppered her neck with kisses. Jo growled in frustration.

"Baby, I'm sorry but we need to stop," Jo panted. "I can't do this with Edna in the next room."

Blair pouted. "Jo, you really have me hot."

"Wait a second Princess. Lay back."

The blonde lay cradled in a pile of fluffy pillows which, of course, coordinated beautifully with the room. She had fire in her eyes when she looked up at her partner and saw the same fire reflected back at her.

Jo slowly moved her hand down Blair's belly, feeling it twitch in response. Fingers crossed over her skin and reached under her shorts. The coarse hair was damp and Jo curled it around her fingers. A slight touch of Blair's nether lips caused the blonde to gasp. The brunette tenderly stroked them coaxing a soft moan from her wife's throat. Blair opened her legs wider to allow Jo better access to her yearning womanhood. Jo added more pressure to her strokes making Blair moan louder.

"Shhhh. She'll hear you," Jo said in a hushed tone.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Blair's nether region became more swollen at her partner's gentle touch and her breathing became deeper with each stroke. As Jo's hand went exploring for more her fingers passed over Blair's aroused nub and her wife moaned loudly.

"Shhhh..."

Blair threw her hand across her own face trying to keep quiet while Jo started giggling and continued caressing her. She turned her full attention to Blair's clit and her partner groaned out loud.

"Oh Joey," she breathed. "Feels so good when you do that..."

"Shhhh..." Jo clenched her teeth in an attempt not to laugh.

"Don't shush me. You're making it... imposs...oh god... Jo...right there..." Blair bit into the collar of her camisole to keep from crying out as her body stiffened, ready for its release.

The tomboy rubbed Blair's clit in a steady circular motion which sent her over. "Oh baby...Jo...Joey!"

Jo moved her shoulder over Blair's face to muffle the sound as best she could as her partner's body seized over and over.

Blair relaxed and Jo held her while she came back down to Earth.

"Shit." The heiress looked at her collar and scowled. "I bit a hole in my silk top."

The couple bust out in laughter.

"Gives ya a reason to go shopping," Jo offered.

Blair chortled. "Like I need a reason."

They heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. The sound continued up the hall then stopped outside their bedroom door. There was a light knock.

"Ya need somethin' Edna?" Jo asked.

"No ladies. Just wanted to say goodnight."

Jo responded with a brief "G'night."

"Goodnight Mrs. Garrett," Blair answered.

They heard her door shut and the couple looked at one another.

"Chrissakes," Jo grumbled. "We just went through all that and she was downstairs the whole time." She paused a second. "Hey, you called her Mrs. Garrett."

"I'm seventeen all over again," Blair sighed in quiet resolve.

 

The trio sat at the kitchen table the next day finishing their morning coffee in between giggles. Jo and Blair didn't see their old friend as much as they would've liked but whenever they got together it was as if no time had passed.

"What are your plans Edna? Are you heading out today or would you like to stay a few days? You're welcome to stay," Blair offered.

"Yeah Edna. We love havin' ya," Jo agreed.

"Thanks girls but this will have to be a short visit. Things to do you know," Edna bubbled. "I'll head out on the train early this afternoon." She got up from the table and exited the kitchen.

A thud and a crash came from the next room.

"Owww!" Edna screeched.

The two younger women jumped up from the kitchen table and raced into the main hallway to find their mentor sitting on the floor clutching her ankle. "Oh shit," the older woman winced.

Blair was in a panic. "Oh my god Edna, are you okay?"

Jo rushed to her side, kneeling on the floor. "What happened?"

"I don't know. My ankle just gave out on me."

The couple looked at each other in amazement as they'd just realized in all the years they'd known Edna this was the first time she ever used profanity in front of them.

"Let's see if you can stand," Jo said.

The couple helped her to her feet but Edna felt a jolt of pain in her left ankle when she put weight on it.

"Oh no. I've done it this time," she said with a look of disgust on her face.

After a trip to urgent care, Blair and Jo helped their friend up the steps to their townhome. Edna, fully equipped with crutches expelled a deep sigh.

"Ladies, I'm so sorry about this. I feel just terrible."

"No sweat," Jo answered. "There's nothin' to apologize about."

"You'll stay here to recover for as long as you need," Blair added. "Remember the doctor said you'll be fine but you have to rest for a few days. With your age, it could've been a lot worse."

"But I feel so guilty," Edna whined.

"Not another word Edna," Jo said firmly. "Let's get ya settled."

"Oh no, I forgot about Mason."

The couple looked at each other and then to their lifelong friend.

"Who's Mason?" Blair asked.

"Mason is my cat," Edna beamed. "He's a retired show cat and I took him in not long ago when my neighbor went into assisted living and couldn't care for him anymore. He's been great company since I live alone. He can't be by himself any longer. I've already been gone two days."

"But I thought you were allergic to cats," Jo said, reflecting on conversations past.

"Yes, I am but I take allergy shots and his dander barely bothers me now," Edna answered happily.

"Okay. Mason can stay with us too," Jo said with Blair nodding in agreement.

Edna was delighted and looked relieved. "Oh you girls are so good to me! I'll make a list of his things you need to bring back with you when you pick him up, and all his likes and dislikes."

"Great," Jo responded and rolled her eyes when Edna wasn't looking.

Later on, Edna settled into her room for a nap when Jo prepared to pick up Edna's prized cat.

"Babe, I know you can't stand cats. You're being really good about this," Blair stated.

"No I can't. But what am I supposta do, let the poor animal starve to death? Someone has to care for the mangy thing."

"I love you Jo. And I see right through you." Blair kissed her softly.

"Yeah...well...I gotta get goin'," Jo responded shyly. "See ya later with the critter."

When she arrived at Edna's place, Mason just sat and stared at Jo while she gathered all his paraphernalia. She got him into his carrier with no effort and he continued to stare at her with azure eyes the whole drive home.

The aging feline was happy to see his companion and they napped together all afternoon. Jo and Blair passed by Edna's room and peeked through the slightly open door to see their friend asleep with her beloved Mason by her side.

"It's funny, isn't it Jo? All those years she looked after us and now we're looking after her," Blair observed.

"Yeah and I feel kinda bad. She never gets to see her kids and it's like all she has left is her cat. And she's taking allergy injections just so she can keep him."

"She doesn't just have her cat Jo. She has us," Blair smiled.

"You're right Princess. Edna has us."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Blair, this is silly." Edna looked at the brass bell that Blair held before her and pushed it away.

"Now I insist. When you need something, just ring this bell." The blonde gave it a light shake and it tinkled cheerfully. "You're supposed to be resting and staying off that ankle."

Edna sighed. "Okay, okay if you insist."

Mason lay at the foot of Edna's bed taking yet another nap and Blair smiled at him, gently petting his head.

"Mason's really cute Edna. I understand how you got so attached to him." She began sniffling and clearing her throat.

Edna handed Blair a box of tissues. "Are you getting a cold?"

"I don't know," the heiress replied after she blew her nose. "It only started since I've been sitting here."

"That's odd," the older woman remarked.

"Hatchoo!" Blair sneezed loudly enough to make Edna jump and cause Mason to dart under the antique dresser for safety.

"Hatchoo!"

Mason yowled angrily and poked his head out from behind it.

"Wow, I apologize Edna." She looked over toward the dresser. "You too Mason." She honked her nose loudly. "That just came out of nowhere. I was allergic to cats when I was young but I grew out of it. Ah...ahh...Hatchoo!"

"Oh no." The look of worry returned to Edna's eyes. "I hate to tell you this Blair, but I don't think you did."

Blair recognized the serious tone in her friend's voice as she'd heard it countless times throughout the years. "Oh nonsense." The blonde waved her hand dismissively. "A mere coincidence."

Edna started to get up. "Blair, Mason and I should leave. We've caused you and Jo enough trouble."

"No, I won't hear of it and neither will Jo. A little allergy will never get in Blair Warner's way." Blair flipped her hair playfully, mocking the teenage girl of long ago and laughed.

Edna smiled at her old friend. "Okay, I get the message."

There was a cacophony of pots and pans coming from the kitchen and Edna jumped again.

"What's that noise?"

Blair giggled. "Jo is cooking. She feels so bad about your ankle she's making pizza for you."

Edna gasped. "Oh dear, I'll gain three pounds just from smelling it but I can't resist." She rubbed her hands together and warbled with glee.

The clanging noise continued. "She's probably making a mess too, which I refuse to clean." Blair got up to leave the room. "I'd better go check on my darling wife. We'll let you know when dinner's ready."

Jo called from the kitchen. "Blair, where the heck did ya put the onions?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "I'll be right there babe."

 

 

The clock said two A.M. when Blair turned on the light and grabbed a tissue off the bedside table.

"Hatchoo!"

"Huh?" Jo's eyes cracked open slightly.

"Hatchoo! Hatchoo!"

"That sure came outta nowhere," Jo said groggily. "You okay?"

The blonde honked her nose and coughed. Her eyes were red and starting to swell.

"Babe, you don't look so good," Jo said with concern.

"Ugggh, Mason must be in here somewhere." Blair got up to look under the bed and called him in a sing-song voice. "Mason. Here Mason."

The twelve pound Himalayan's paw shot out from under the bed to swat at her. He yowled and hissed in anger and backed himself snug against the wall.

"Hatchoo!"

Mason yowled even louder.

"Oh geez let me get 'im," Jo huffed and got down on all fours, sticking her head under the bed. "Listen cat. Get your furry butt out here. Some of us hafta work in the mornin'."

The retired show cat's angry yowl turned into a sweet meow as he came out of his hiding place to meet her. He happily rubbed up against her arm and purred.

The tomboy rolled her eyes and huffed again. "Are ya kiddin' me? I don't even like cats."

Blair's voice was increasingly nasal. "I think I may be dying," she coughed, cleared her throat and blew her nose once more.

"Ya know Princess, it's not very ladylike to have your nose runnin' all over the place like that," Jo teased.

Blair blew her nose again and pouted. "Don't make fun of me. I have an extreme allergy to cats. I thought I'd outgrown it." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes furiously. "Oh my eyes are so itchy! Jo please get him out of here!"

The old feline looked up at Jo with big blue eyes and jumped into her arms.

"Heh heh. He really likes me," Jo grinned. "C'mon you little pain in the ass. You're goin' downstairs."

Mason purred loudly as they left the room while Blair stayed behind wheezing and muttering to herself. "Oh Damn. I don't have any allergy pills either. Hatchoo!"

 

 

"It feels good to have a little normalcy," Edna said to Jo that evening as they sat in her room and Edna brushed Mason's shiny coat. "It's crazy though that Mason was a show cat and still hates being brushed. Any little snag I hit, he just falls apart and runs away."

"I'm sorry Edna but I just can't get into cats," Jo said as she observed Mason's bright eyes looking around the room. He was tense and it looked to her like he might take off at any second. Sure enough, he bolted out of the room to be free of his enemy, the dreaded brush.

"Mason, you stubborn animal, get back here," Edna hollered to the cat in vain.

"I'll get 'im." Jo huffed. She followed him downstairs and thought she saw him go into the kitchen. As she entered the large room, she observed him stuffing himself behind the refrigerator.

"C'mon Mason, it's a grooming brush, not a hatchet. Come out from there." Jo stood firm with her hands on her hips. "Now listen cat. I thought ya liked me and you're givin' me a hard time. I'm not gonna babysit ya all day and make sure ya come out of there."

"Meow," Mason cried plaintively. It was dark behind the tall refrigerator but Jo could still see the feline's expressive blue eyes looking at her.

"Meow."

Jo sighed. "Oh meow yourself. Don't look at me like that."

"Meoooww."

"Geez cat, you're killin' me. Don't tell me you're stuck back there." Jo pondered the tall appliance, wondering how it could be moved.

"Meooooww!" Mason had obviously gotten himself in quite a predicament and was beginning to struggle to get free.

"Damn. You're really stuck, aren't ya?" Jo attempted to move it just a little for the cat to free himself but it wouldn't budge. She muttered to herself. "Blair and her top of the line double door gourmet stainless steel refrigerator. I told her we didn't need this huge thing."

Jo paused momentarily to think. "Blair," she called into the den. "Can you get my dolly out of the basement?"

Blair had just taken a sip of espresso and nearly spit it out. "Your dolly?! Jo what are you talking about? You've never played with dolls in your life. What dolly?"

Jo uttered an irritated sigh when Blair came into the kitchen to investigate. "No Warner. I meant my moving dolly. The furbutt is stuck behind the fridge."

"Oh." There was a brief pause and a lightbulb suddenly came on in the blonde's head. "You mean that thing with the wheels and handles?"

"Yes Blair." Jo gave a short chuckle. "The thing with the wheels and handles."

"Okay. Be right back."

Mason began to panic and was struggling even more. Jo got down on the floor near him and spoke in a soothing tone.

"It's all right baby. We'll get ya out. Calm down okay? You really got yourself crammed back there didn't ya? Man, you sure hate to be brushed."

Mason answered her with a sweet meow.

Jo had a look of surprise about her. "It's almost like ya understand me. You know Mason, I really don't dislike cats the way I say I do. I actually had a tiny kitten when I was nine. She was orange and white striped and I called her Creamsicle."

Mason meowed again in response.

"I know. I know that's not very original but what do ya want? I was nine." Jo paused a second, remembering her troubled childhood. "I loved that little cat and she was a comfort to me because my parents weren't getting along and arguing constantly. Well, anyway, Creamsicle got run over by a pickup truck right in front of me and the driver didn't even stop. I cried for days. I vowed to myself I would never get another pet because I just couldn't go through that again. So it's really not personal Mason. I don't hate ya at all."

Blair had been standing in the doorway listening to the whole thing. She smiled to herself at the tomboy's tenderness with the creature but knew Jo would be embarrassed if she knew Blair had heard. She backed up a little bit and called into the kitchen.

"Jo, I got it."

This startled Jo slightly and she quickly stood up.

"Oh...uh...great."

Jo noticed her wife looking at her and just smiling.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Blair answered with a giggle.

After a little grappling and some cussing on Jo's part, with the help of the dolly they moved the appliance without too much difficulty. Mason was free and ran like a missile into the basement to hide.

"I'm glad he went to the basement," Blair sighed in relief. "I felt a sneeze coming on. Want some espresso?"

Jo tilted her head slightly. "Do we have any pinot noir?"

"I see your point," the heiress replied. "I think we do."

"Lead the way Princess. Between your allergies and my nerves, this cat might be the death of us both."

 

 

  
The sun was rising and Blair awoke just enough to open one eye at the faint sound of a bell ringing. At first she thought she was dreaming, but there it was. Ringing. Again. Jo turned over and grumbled.

"Are ya kiddin' me?"

Just then Blair's cell started ringing.

Blair sighed. "It's Edna. Let me go see what she wants." She started to get out of bed.

"No honey, I'll go," Jo said. "You were up half the night sneezing again. Go back to sleep."

Blair didn't have to be told twice as she immediately resumed snoring. Jo stumbled to the next room and tapped on the door.

"Come in."

She opened the door, poked her head inside and spoke in a half awake voice. "What's up Edna?"

"Oh Jo I'm sorry to bother you. Are you all right? You look kind of worse for wear," Edna observed.

Jo stood in the doorway, hair disheveled, with dark circles under her eyes. "Blair was up most of the night sneezing and I was up blessing her," Jo answered.

"Oh dear. Well..."

"Edna did ya need somethin'?"

"Yes, Jo. Can you help me up? These old bones just don't want to move today," Edna lamented.

"Yeah, sure." Jo held out her arms to give Edna a boost but she got out of bed with what seemed like no effort.

Jo found her patience running short and she felt guilty about it. When she was a teenager, Edna was one of the few authority figures she actually listened to and respected. She was also alarmed about seeing her friend growing older and more dependent on others.

"How's that ankle Edna?"

Edna sighed. "A little better I think. Thanks for the boost Jo. I can take it from here." She walked down the hall, noticeably without crutches, and she didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

After Jo thought for a second she realized it had been several days since Edna had even mentioned pain. "Hmm...I wonder what's up with that," the brunette mumbled to herself. "Blair's been a good sport but how many allergy pills can she take?" She was torn between her feelings. Then she noticed the time and groaned when she realized it was time to get ready for work.

That evening, Jo and Blair were in the basement once again going through what seemed to be an increasing amount of boxes.

"Blair, just how much Kristy McNichol stuff do you have down here?" The tomboy sifted through magazine after magazine.

"Let me know. It's all in with your motocross things," Blair quipped.

"You can give it up honey. She's had a partner for years now," Jo smirked.

Blair was not amused. "Turn blue."

"Turn blue? Wow, you haven't told me to turn blue in ages. Thanks babe."

The heiress laughed and tapped her partner on the butt.

"You just can't get enough of me, can ya?" Jo grinned.

"Honey, if we didn't have company upstairs I'd have my way with you on the floor again."

"Speaking of company, she seems to be doin' a lot better."

"Yes," Blair agreed. "She's coming right along."

Jo hesitated with what she was about to say. "Blair, did you ever think maybe Edna's gettin' a little too comfortable?"

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"She's been here almost two weeks. The doctor said she'd be fine in a few days. Have you noticed she's walking perfectly and no longer uses her crutches?"

Neither woman particularly liked where the conversation was going.

"What are you saying Jo?"

"I'm just startin' to wonder if maybe she's avoiding goin' home."

"So now you want to kick her out?" Blair accused.

"That's not what I'm sayin' Princess. Now I'm just thinkin' aloud here but she seems hesitant. Like maybe she's afraid or somethin'. She's probably not even conscious of it."

"How can you say that Jo? Of course she wants to go home. She was only supposed to stay with us overnight, remember?"

"Yeah, I know but maybe after her fall she got scared. While I certainly understand that, we're not helping by coddling her," Jo reasoned.

"But Jo, she's older," Blair argued.

"Yeah, she's older now. You think I don't see that?"

"Then I would think you'd be more understanding."

Jo shook her head in disbelief. "What are you talkin' about? I'm understanding."

"I can't believe you'd even talk this way with all Edna has done for us," Blair scolded. "She practically raised us and now you say she's faking her injury."

"Don't twist my words Blair. That's not what I said."

"How can you be so cold Jo?"

Jo stood up from the box she was sitting on and her voice became increasingly angry. "Cold? You think I'm cold? How long have we known each other Blair? You of all people should know I'm not cold."

"The way you're acting..." Blair trailed off.

"The way I'm acting? Finish it. What about the way I'm acting?"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this." The blonde sighed and went back to looking through boxes.

At this point Jo was shouting. "Then it works out because I'm leavin' for a while so you don't need to worry about talkin' to me at all!" She stomped up the basement steps, grabbed her helmet, and slammed the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo hated when she and Blair had an argument. Of course the duo had argued constantly for years, but from the beginning, no matter what the beautiful blonde did to make Jo angry there was always a part of her that ached just a little.

She sat in her now favorite bar in the Grand Kimberly Hotel just to get her head together. A pool match was underway and she always liked to watch to pick up new tricks.

The smartly dressed bartender approached her with a glass of wine.

"Hi ma'am. Jimmy sends this with his compliments."

Just then, Jimmy took a seat at the marble counter beside her.

"Jimmy hey! Thanks for the wine. How are ya doin'?"

"Eh, so-so I guess."

Jo noticed every time she saw him, the sadness never completely left his eyes. She wondered what his story was.

"It's so nice to see you Jo. How's everything with you?"

"Well, Blair and I had an argument so I just came in for a breather."

Jimmy looked concerned. "But you two are okay, right?"

"Oh yeah," Jo nodded. "Just a disagreement. We have a house guest right now. Edna's an old friend and practically raised us through our teenage years. She sprained her ankle and wound up stayin' a lot longer than planned. It's causing some friction between me and Blair 'cause I mentioned maybe she's gettin' too comfortable with us. Blair begs to differ."

Jimmy nodded and Jo continued.

"Don't get me wrong Jimmy. Edna's an amazing person and I love her like a second mom. I'm just thinkin' maybe she's lonely or afraid to be alone...or something."

"I get it," Jimmy said. "My mother-in-law was like that. She had surgery and came to stay with me and Kim to recover then she didn't want to leave. She later told us she was afraid to be back on her own. She wound up being okay though. And I'm sure your friend will be too."

"Did you and Kim fight over it?"

"Oh sure but it blew over. Actually, I lost my wife Kim about two years ago and it's kinda been a struggle. If I could have her back, I'd be happy to have her mother with us for the rest of our lives." The middle aged man looked away from Jo and stared at the floor.

"Wow, I'm sorry Jim," Jo said quietly. She couldn't imagine how she'd go on if she ever lost her beloved Blair. Then she felt like a dope for storming out earlier.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "Ummm, so anyway, we just got a shipment of this new Riesling from Washington state and I wanted you to try it." He gestured toward the glass sitting on the counter. "They make some pretty good wines up there."

The tomboy gave her new friend a puzzled look. "You mean you run this place?"

Jimmy smiled slightly. "Actually I own it."

"Well I'll be damned." Jo paused for a second. "Oh. The Grand Kimberly Hotel."

"Yeah, Kim became ill and passed right after we closed the deal to buy this place. I decided to name it in her honor. But due to the circumstances I haven't been able to concentrate so the business isn't doing as well as it could be. The cost to run this hotel is staggering. Not to mention the fact that I'm still drowning in medical bills." Jimmy shook his head and sighed. "I feel like I let her down."

Jo had always felt awkward with emotions but briefly placed her hand on Jimmy's to let him know he had a friend in her. "Blair and I love this hotel. You've done a beautiful job with it and I know Kim would be proud. And I love your pool tables," Jo smiled.

Jimmy smiled back. "I have connections you know. I can get you one wholesale," he offered.

Jo laughed. "Thanks, but don't say that in front of my wife. She'd get me one in a heartbeat and we already have enough stuff we don't know what to do with. We were actually cleaning the basement when the argument started." She paused thoughtfully. "Speakin' of my wife, I need to get home to her. I've been away long enough and we have things to straighten out." She took a sip of wine. "Hey this is pretty good. Got an extra bottle I can buy off ya?"

Jimmy grabbed a bottle from behind the counter. "Here you go my friend. On the house."

 

Blair heard the keys turning in the lock and she went to the door. It opened to reveal Jo holding a bouquet of pink roses and the bottle of wine Jimmy gave her.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison, immediately followed by laughter.

Blair accepted the flowers with a gentle smile. "Thank you Jo. They're beautiful. Where did you get roses this time of night?"

"Oh, uh, the grocery store," Jo answered sheepishly.

"Honey, you could pick dandelions from the lawn and they'd be just as beautiful because I know where your heart is."

"I'm sorry Blair. I shouldn't have walked out. I'm fifty years old and you’d think at this age I'd stop actin' like a child."

"I shouldn't have called you cold. Baby, you're not cold. I've been thinking a lot too and this thing with Edna has me mixed up inside. I knew something wasn't quite right, I didn't want to address it and you forced me to," Blair admitted.

The couple embraced tightly, with both women grinning from ear to ear. They felt themselves relax for what seemed to be the first time in weeks.

"It'll work out Princess," Jo said softly. "Things always do." She looked intently into her wife's eyes with a slight glint of mischief. "So is Edna still up?"

"She went to bed a while ago as far as I know."

Jo snickered. "Good. Don't go anywhere."

"What are you up to?"

"Not much," Jo answered coyly. "Give me ten minutes." She disappeared down the hall.

Jo returned after several minutes, taking Blair by the hand.

"Follow me."

"Jo, why are you taking me in the basement? I'm sick of going through boxes."

"You'll see," Jo grinned.

The brunette descended the stairs with the blonde right behind her. Blair quickly scanned the area and saw that Jo had lit candles and put them throughout. A thick down comforter was spread on the floor and two glasses of wine were placed beside it.

"Don't worry hon. I put an old blanket underneath so our good comforter won't get dusty," Jo winked.

Blair had a puzzled look about her. "What's all this?"

"Remember a couple weeks ago when you missed out on your turn in our little interlude down here? I figured you should have your turn...and then some." She took a seat on the plush down and patted a spot beside her. "Come join me Princess."

"Leave it to you to make the basement romantic," Blair giggled as she sat down beside her.

"You know me, ever resourceful."

Blair picked up the glasses and handed one to her partner. "Let's make a toast."

They lifted their glasses. "What are we toastin' to?" Jo asked.

Blair smiled wickedly. "How about a toast to make-up sex?"

"I'll drink to that."

After the toast Blair took their glasses, putting them aside. Brown eyes were fixed onto green and yearning lips met in earnest. The heiress wrapped her arms around Jo's neck and kissed her fervently, their tongues swirling together. Jo could feel her partner's heart beating faster and she couldn't wait to taste her. Blair pushed forward, gently leading Jo to lie down with the blonde squarely on top of her. Jo groaned at the contact and immediately began pushing down Blair's jeans. Blair finished removing them by kicking them off.

Jo flipped over so that she was now on top and Blair moaned as the brunette sucked at an earlobe. She slowly moved her hand down her wife's stomach and underneath the damp cloth of her light blue panties.

"Oh Jo," Blair gasped.

"You're so wet," Jo whispered in her partner's ear with hot breath.

Blair made a soft grunting noise and raised her hips to meet Jo's hand as it caressed her most intimate parts.

"Love me Jo."

Blair's panties were now gone and her breathing sped up as Jo teasingly licked down her belly. Her tongue barely brushed one of her nether lips but it was enough to make Blair gasp and send a tingle straight to Jo's groin.

"I love licking ya baby."

Blair immediately tangled her fingers in Jo's silky hair, holding her head in place. Both women groaned at the same time with Jo licking her wife and savoring every bit.

"Mmm Princess, you taste so good," Jo breathed.

Jo dipped her tongue into Blair's warm wetness making her moan louder, her head flailing from side to side. It felt like a hot flare inside her and the blonde felt the pressure building.

Blair's hands continued moving through Jo's hair. When she felt a tongue going across her throbbing nub, a sharp intake of air accompanied a deep moan at the sensation.

"Fuck me Joey. I want to feel you in me," the heiress begged.

Jo continued to lick at Blair's clit.

"Tell me again."

"I need you inside me. Fuck me baby," she begged again, her voice strained and full of need.

The tomboy felt her own resistance running thin as she spoke to her partner in a taunting voice.

"I didn't hear ya say please."

Blair thrust herself into Jo's face. "Please fuck me. I need it!"

Jo inserted two fingers into a slippery center while furiously tonguing Blair's clit.

"Oh yes Jo!"

Blair let out a grunt with every thrust into her womanhood. Jo pounded into her relentlessly while her tongue surrounded the swollen nub. Bending her fingers upward, Jo hit the spot that sent Blair reeling.

"Oh god...I'm...yes...I'm coming...Jo...Jo!!

Blair pulled at her partner's hair, holding on for dear life as her climax gripped her. She felt her whole body just engulfed in sensation, riding the sweet release with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Jo moved back up Blair's body and their eyes met once again. Jo's eyes always had an intense aura about them, especially in intimate moments. The blonde sometimes felt as if those beautiful green pools stared straight through to her soul, leaving her naked and exposed.

"Christ. So that's what I missed out on last time," Blair cracked.

"Yeah, somethin' like that," Jo laughed.

Blair slid her hands up over Jo's breasts and could feel the nipples standing erect even though they were underneath her shirt and bra.

"Have you got something waiting for me under there?"

"Check and find out," Jo answered with a sly smile.

Blair quickly took off Jo's polo shirt and bra revealing two ruddy nipples, rigid and waiting for attention. She cupped one breast in her hand and took the other in her mouth, lightly grazing her tongue over the pink bud. Jo lay back and pulled Blair down with her, holding Blair's face to her breast as she suckled. The tomboy let out a ragged sigh at the feeling of her partner's mouth and found it a challenge to breathe normally, the desire taking over. Her nipples were very sensitive and Blair was always in tune with Jo's body. She knew every sigh, every gasp, every whimper, and how to bring her to the brink of insanity.

Blair's hand found its way to undo Jo's belt and Jo gladly undid the rest, her worn blue jeans ending up at her ankles. The socialite nuzzled into Jo's neck then nipped tenderly along her jaw line. The tomboy smelled of leather and something else--a clean smell, not floral or overly sweet. The scent was all Jo. Blair reveled in it and it filled her senses while she playfully licked and kissed along her collarbone.

"Mmm baby I love the way you love me. It feels like it's been so long," Jo uttered as she closed her eyes in contentment.

Blair was captivated by Jo; her beauty, the sound of her breathing, the taste of her skin. All the tension that had been between them just melted away and they were lost in each other.

Blair touched Jo through the cotton of her boy shorts, feeling the damp heat.

"You're wearing black today," Blair purred. "I love you in black."

The heiress continued to lavish attention on Jo's neck then moved to the warmth of her breasts, burying her face in between them and luxuriating in the soft tender skin. The blonde reached under her waistband and whispered in her partner's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you nice and slow, just the way you like it."

"Yes baby please," Jo breathed, raising herself to meet Blair's hand.

Blair unhurriedly dragged a finger over her wet opening and lingered there. A thumb lightly teased her erect nub, arousing Jo even further. The brunette raised her head to cover Blair's lips in a searing kiss and they moaned into one another's mouths. Blair used a fingertip to enter her partner just slightly, teasing her. Jo moaned and moved forward to push it further into her womanhood. Adding another finger, the heiress probed gently into warm softness, feeling the silken walls close in and grip them. The steady probing caused Jo to deeply moan her wife's name.

"Blair... Blair."

Jo's eyes remained closed and all she could feel was Blair's expert fingers moving inside her. Once again Blair forcefully took a nipple in her hot mouth and sucked with sheer greed. Jo cried out in pleasure, bucking against her and breathing more heavily.

"Harder Princess," Jo gasped. "Oh god...harder. Let me feel you."

Sensing that Jo was about to reach her peak Blair gave a final flick to her aching clit, sending her into oblivion. The dark haired woman gripped the comforter and cried out in release, shaking forcefully underneath her.

Jo lay in Blair's arms sweating and still breathing heavily.

"Are you okay honey?"

Jo panted momentarily until she could answer. "God yeah. I'm so okay I can't even tell ya."

They both chuckled while kissing softly, just holding and loving one another.

Meanwhile upstairs, Edna tossed, turned, and grumbled with the noise going on. "Well isn't that something? I never would've figured Jo for a screamer."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jo and Blair had just finished dressing when Jo heard rattling sounds. "What's that noise?"

Blair paused a moment to listen. "Sounds like it's coming from the kitchen. Please tell me it's not Mason digging through the bottom cabinets. I am not cleaning that clutter off the floor."

"Well it's not like you cleaned it last time, honey," Jo smirked.

"Oh hush."

The couple went downstairs to investigate and found Edna making pancakes. The sun shown brightly through the open curtains and seemed to reflect in her cheerful mood. She had already set the table with fresh squeezed juice and fruit salad all ready for them to dig in.

"Good morning ladies," Edna trilled. "Please have a seat. The coffee's almost ready."

The two looked at each other and sat at the table.

"Feeling better Edna?" Blair inquired.

"Oh yes Blair, much better. Thank you." She grabbed three mugs in which to pour the coffee. "Jo, I looked for your Harley mug but didn't see it around."

"Oh, um, no biggie," Jo answered.

Edna poured the dark, steaming liquid and sat before them. "Girls, we have to talk."

Blair and Jo were confused and kept looking at each other, then back at Edna when Jo spoke again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong but don't you think it's about time you two kicked me out?"

"Excuse me?"

"Now honestly Jo, I know Mason and I have been grating on your nerves but you've been so kind by not saying anything." The older woman looked over at Blair. "Blair, you've been very gracious not complaining about your allergies but I know Mason's dander is too much for you. We're taking the train back home this evening."

Both women were taken aback by the turn of events.

"But Edna, you're still welcome to stay as long you need," Blair assured.

Edna smiled warmly. "I did...and then some." The expression on her face changed to a slight look of embarrassment. "Listen, when I fell it really shook me up and I didn't want to be alone. It took me a while to realize if I was ever going to be okay again I'd just have to go back to being on my own. And you two were wise enough to just let me work through it by myself." She reached across the table to take their hands. "And I love you for it. You girls--" A tear formed in the corner of Edna's eye and she took a breath. "You're both such beautiful women...inside and out."

"It's funny how things always come full circle," Blair observed.

"And things eventually work out," added Jo, looking over at her partner and smiling.

Blair gave a knowing nod and smiled at her two favorite women in the world.

"You don't have to take the train. We can drive you," Blair offered.

"I appreciate the offer dear but you've both done too much as it is. You need time for your sinuses to go back to normal."

They all laughed.

"Edna, I may have to get more information from you on those allergy shots," Blair added.

"Good idea," Jo agreed.

 

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

The bar in the Grand Kimberly Hotel was dimly lit as always. Different sports events were on display on the vast amount of televisions throughout the room.

Jimmy sat off in a quiet corner with Jo and Blair tasting some new wines.

"How's your friend Edna these days?" Jimmy asked.

"She's doing fine, always buzzing here or there," Blair said. "That reminds me. I meant to thank you for recommending your allergist. The allergy injections are really starting to kick in and when we visit her the cat dander bothers me a lot less."

"I'm glad to be of help Blair. After all, you two sure have done a lot for me these past several months."

"I'm glad the the separate room for billiards is workin' out Jim. It really looks great in there," Jo remarked.

"That was a smart idea you had Jo. The customers really like it," Jimmy beamed.

"Blair, when I made that joke months ago about buying the hotel I never dreamed of it actually happening," Jo chuckled.

"It worked out for well for everyone," Blair affirmed. "After I saw the books I knew it was a sound investment for us to be silent partners and Jimmy got the capital he needed."

"You've both been terrific." Jimmy briefly patted Jo's hand. "Jo, you were really there for me when I needed an ear."

"Right back at ya Jim," Jo said softly.

Jo looked over at her spouse. "I'm especially glad the allergy shots are working for ya Princess because maybe one of these days we can visit the animal shelter."

"The animal shelter? What for?"

"To get a kitten of course," Jo responded matter-of-factly.

Blair threw her arms around her partner, hugging her tightly.

"Jo, I love you."

"I love you too Blair."

 

The end.

 

The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement intended.


End file.
